1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for electronically connecting between two devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for electronically connecting between two devices by mounting one of the devices on the other device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, owing to technical developments in the electronic industry, portable terminals such as cellular phones, electronic organizers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), etc. are providing a variety of advanced multimedia functions to address user demands. For example, a speaker unit capable of realizing melodies of various harmonies is installed, and a color display device with millions of pixels is realized. Furthermore, the portable terminals are being made smaller in size, lighter in weight, and slimmer in thickness. Furthermore, portable terminals are seeking alternatives for overcoming limitations regarding the strength of their various functions.
Generally, a portable terminal may selectively connect with a peripheral device to perform an additional function or improve a previous function. For example, the peripheral device may be an input device such as a microphone capable of inputting a signal to the portable terminal or may be an output device such as a speaker capable of receiving a signal from the portable terminal for output.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a method for electronically connecting a portable terminal with a peripheral device according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the portable terminal and the peripheral device are electronically connected with each other through the medium of a cable. However, in the absence of the cable, the portable terminal and the peripheral device cannot be electronically connected with each other. Furthermore, use of the cable is cumbersome in that it takes up additional space between the portable terminal and the peripheral device and must be stored when not in use. This causes an inconvenience to a user. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for electronically connecting two devices.